


ты причина, из-за которой я не могу скрыть свои чувства

by Varfolomeeva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adrien Is Not A Good Liar, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marinette Is Not Like The Other Rubies, Secret Crush, Secret Identities, fusion fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Тайная влюбленность, Тайная личность, фанфик про слияние, флафф и ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: Самоцвет в левом ухе. Единственное, что отличает ее от других Рубинов. Но в остальном она такая же: сильная, упорная, твердолобая, всегда готова следовать приказам и никогда не отступать.А еще она мечтательница, любит милые вещи и пытается делать милые вещи. И может, онa немножко влюблена.





	ты причина, из-за которой я не могу скрыть свои чувства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you give me cause for love that I can't hide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331964) by [thescuttlebugg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescuttlebugg/pseuds/thescuttlebugg). 



Самоцвет в левом ухе. Единственное, что отличает ее от других Рубинов. Но в остальном она такая же: сильная, упорная, твердолобая, всегда готова следовать приказам и никогда не отступать.  
  
А еще она мечтательница, любит милые вещи и пытается делать милые вещи. И может, онa немножко влюблена.  
  
Или очень влюблена.  
  
Так что нет. От других Рубинов ее отличает не только местоположение самоцвета.  
  
Или только она так думает. Наверное, каждый Рубин думает о подобном, прежде чем стать надлежащим Рубином. И это нормально.  
  
Если она бы спросила об этом Рубин А-4-Л-1-Я ( _и нет, она не нравится ей больше остальных Рубинов, потому что Рубины все подобны друг другу, так что это неважно_ ), она бы услышала что-то вроде:  
  
— Разумеется, мы все думаем так! Но потом перестаем, ведь мы таковы, какими созданы!  
  
Руби не хочет переставать так думать, так что, наверное, она немножко другая, и может быть, неисправима. Может быть, она всегда будет немного заговариваться и торопиться с выводами, может быть, она всегда будет мечтательно наблюдать за звездами и может быть, всегда будет испытывать те странные-странные чувства, о которых не догадываются остальные Рубины.  
  
Может, она никогда не перестанет любить милые вещи и _создавать_ их.  
  
Может, она всегда будет смотреть на черные вуали и занавеси, скрывающие Черный Сапфир от ее взгляда, и ощущать эти странные-странные чувства, бурлящие внутри своего самоцвета.  
  
Руби знает абсолютно все о Черном Сапфире, которого она с другими Рубинами защищают по приказу Лилового Алмаза. Она знает его расписание вплоть до минуты, знает, чем он занят, и пусть она никогда не видела его лица, она узнает его мягкий, бархатный голос среди тысячи других. Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь выходил в свет, разумеется, Черный Сапфир никогда не покидает замок Лилового Алмаза. Черный Сапфир едва ли покидает свои покои.  
  
Он ужасно добрый — даже к неуклюжей, мечтательной Руби, которая наворотила дел в свой первый же день. А еще он безумно, безумно печальный.  
  
До глубины души.  
  
Руби хочется с этим что-то сделать. Хочется убрать ту бесконечную занавесь, разделяющую их.  
  
_Хочется._  
  
Руби никогда не чувствовала подобного по отношению к другим самоцветам, никогда за свое долгое существование. Она никогда не видела более, чем неясный силуэт Черного Сапфира, но запомнила каждую линию. И звук его мягкого, сладкого голоса словно возносит ее к звездам или же заставляет снова заняться созданием чего-нибудь милого. Но тайно.  
  
Потому что все, что Руби тайно создает, она затем прячет или уничтожает. Рубины не предназначены для создания. Это не их предназначение. Они нужны не для этого.  
  
Но Руби хочет этого очень-очень сильно.  
  
Даже больше, чем увидеть лицо Черного Сапфира.  
  
Иногда… лишь _иногда_ … иногда она убегает, когда не нужно заступать на пост, и находит укромный уголок, где-нибудь за пределами Замка. И там она что-нибудь создает. Что угодно. Просто… что-то новое.  
  
Что-то только ее, что ни один Рубин никогда не сделает.  
  
Сегодня Руби утащила у Хризолита планшет, чтобы порисовать. Если Хризолит заметит пропажу, то будет бесноваться, но он сейчас не на посту, так что… может, он не заметит? А если заметит и _найдет_ ее, что ж… тогда она притворится, что просто играет на нем! Или скучает. Или… еще что-нибудь. И все будет хорошо.  
  
Пока она не забывает удалять свои рисунки, все будет хорошо.  
  
Сегодня на холст ложатся мягкие, размашистые линии — воздушные, подобно вуали Черного Сапфира, но недвижимые, как занавесь в его покоях. Это не по-настоящему, но что-то происходит в Руби, когда она думает о вуали, занавеси и мягком-мягком голосе Сапфира.  
  
Ей больно удалять рисунки, но никогда больше ничего не нарисовать — куда больнее. Руби никогда не могла понять эти чувства; она могла только делать все возможное, чтобы _стерпеться_ с ними. И она была в этом довольно хороша.  
  
Но она все равно ненавидела то, что нужно избавляться от рисунков, так что, похоже, не настолько и хороша.  
  
— Ох! — удивленно кто-то восклицает — слишком близко, слишком громко, слишком воодушевленно, и Руби отскакивает к стене своего укромного уголка, прижимая украденный планшет к груди, словно бы это помогло его спрятать. Голос, голос незнакомого самоцвета, который только вышел из-за угла, и который, да, был _слишком близко._  
  
Ей стоит найти другое место.  
  
Кем бы этот самоцвет ни был, он был выше Руби: серая кожа, черный камень, белые волосы, темно-серые одеяния. Его самоцвет располагается на тыльной стороне правой руки — по центру темно-серой перчатки, такой гладкий, темный и блестящий, с бледным знаком кошачьего глаза. На секунду кажется, что это трещина.  
  
И на его одежде нет знака принадлежности к какому-либо Алмазу, что пугает Руби даже больше его внезапного появления.  
  
— Это ты нарисовала? — восхищенно спрашивает он, пялясь на планшет, и Руби инстинктивно сжимает его крепче. —  _Потрясающе!_  
  
— … _Кто_ ты? — спрашивает она, недоверчиво глядя на незнакомца. Она — Рубин. Что бы она не создала — оно не может быть «потрясающим». Ведь не для того она создана.  
  
— Я… Кошачий Глаз! — говорит странный незнакомец, расправляя плечи и довольно улыбаясь. Руби кажется, что она видит проблеск неуверенности, но нет, нет, не улыбайся _так_. Скорее всего, это игра света, как и тогда с трещиной в самоцвете. — А ты, эм, Рубин, да?  
  
— Верно, — осторожно отвечает Руби, прижимая планшет еще ближе к груди. Интересно, почему он вообще спрашивает? Все знают, как выглядят Рубины. Но, а он просто Кошачий Глаз. Их не так много, как Рубинов, но они и не так _полезны._  
  
Они вообще не особо находят применения, поэтому ей становится интересно, зачем вообще его создали.  
  
И что он делает _здесь_ , улыбается и называет ее рисунки «потрясающими», и почему на нем нет знака Алмаза.  
  
— Очень красиво, — говорит Кошачий Глаз, восхищенно глядя на планшет. Он и сам _красивый_ , без этой нахальной улыбки, отвлекавшей от его глаз. Руби решительно не обращает на это внимания. — Я никогда не видел ничего подобного.  
  
Она подумывает сбежать. Но…  
  
Это же просто Кошачий Глаз. Всем известно, что они дурачливые и глуповатые, им положено лежать и создавать красивый пейзаж, как еще более бесполезным Жемчугам. Никто не поверит какому-то _Кошачьему Глазу_ , если он начнет трещать о рисунках Руби.  
  
И даже если поверит, он ни за что не вычислит ее среди других Рубинов.  
  
— Это просто мазня, — отвечает она, потому что… потому что сказать больше нечего. Она не сможет объяснить, как ее глупая мечтательность находит отражение в файле, которые она удалит с минуту на минуту.  
  
Кошачий Глаз смотрит на нее со странными смешинками во взгляде. Руби не понимает, почему.  
  
— Но она _потрясающая_! — настаивает он, сцепляя руки на груди. Руби испытывает нерациональное желание смотреть на его самоцвет, и это, это просто глупо. Вообще все.  
  
Очень красивый самоцвет. Даже для Кошачьего Глаза.  
  
— Для чего ты рисуешь? — спрашивает он, пытаясь заглянуть в планшет. Руби протягивает его ему, потому что не знает, что еще делать. Хуже ведь не будет.  
  
Это просто придурковатый Кошачий Глаз.  
  
— Ни для чего, — говорит Руби, ведь он просто глупый Кошачий Глаз. — Просто так.  
  
О, как он смотрит на нее… и она _не понимает_ , почему.  
  
—  _Ты_ потрясающая, — говорит он. — Покажешь, как ты это делаешь?  
  
— Зачем? — не понимает она, ошарашенная вопросом и… комплиментом? Это что — комплимент? В Рубинах нет ничего потрясающего. Рубины — обычные.  
  
— Просто так, — широко, снова широко улыбается Кошачий Глаз. На этот раз улыбка выглядит чуточку привлекательней. Руби сглатывает сухой ком. Она не знает, как смотреть на него.  
  
— Очень смешно, — недоверчиво отвечает она. Чем недоверчивей, тем безопасней. Куда безопасней, чем ее настоящие подавленные чувства.  
  
— Пожалуйста? — с надеждой просит он, садясь рядом с ней. Так близко, что почти касается ее. Так близко, словно это ничего такого, словно нет ничего проще. Руби видела, как ему подобные ведут себя, но не с… не с самоцветами, которым они _принадлежат_ , тем более не с только что встретившимся им самоцветом. Держать лицо Руби становится сложнее.  
  
Мечтательная часть Руби вспоминает, что она видела подобное между другими самоцветами, и осмелев, она протянула руку и почесала Кошачий Глаз под подбородком. Он распахнул глаза, а затем блаженно прикрыл их, издав отрывистый, счастливый звук… это мурчание? Так оно звучит? Руби не знает.  
  
Она вообще не слышала многие звуки.  
  
— Глупый Кошачий Глаз, — вздыхает она, а он так _нежно_ улыбается, что она едва ли не принимает эту улыбку за улыбку Черного Сапфира из своих снов. Если бы кто-то дал ему причину улыбаться. Если бы она могла дать ему причину. Она чувствует, как в ее камне что-то пульсирует, странное и мелодичное, а потом улыбка Кошачьего Глаза обращается в кокетливую усмешку, и он подставляется под ее руку, и _да_ , он _мурчит._  
  
— Я правда хочу посмотреть, как ты рисуешь, моя Руби, — говорит он. Она неосознанно поджимает губы и убирает руку. Он грустно скулит, и она с силой сжимает планшет, чтобы не поддаться.  
  
— Я не твоя Руби, — хмурится она. Она говорит это странным голосом, и сама не понимает, почему. — Я просто Руби.  
  
Технически, Рубины принадлежат Лиловому Алмазу, но тот даже не знает, что она существует. Да, она была создана для него, но не лично по его просьбе. Она даже не принадлежит Черному Сапфиру, как бы она того ни хотела.  
  
— Ты самая потрясающая Рубин из всех, что я встречал, — говорит он почти благоговейно, как будто может _отличить_ ее от других Рубинов. Словно узнает ее, если встретит вновь.  
  
Как он может звать ее «своей», зная это?  
  
— Я ничем не отличаюсь от других Рубинов, — фыркает Руби, тыкая пальцем Кошачьему Глазу в нос, отводя его от себя. Она снова поджимает губы, ведь в душе ей хочется немного другого: украсть планшет, убежать и рисовать прекрасные вещи. Хочется набраться храбрости и поднять вуаль Черного Сапфира, и чтобы Черный Сапфир _хотел_ этого. Глупая, глупая мечта, иметь которую Рубин даже не имеет права.  
  
Не имеет права желать…  
  
Желать, чтобы…  
  
— И я _не_ твоя, — добавляет Руби, строго глядя на Кошачий Глаз. Он сидит прямо там, куда она его отодвинула и смотрит на нее, словно… словно…  
  
Она не знает, словно как.  
  
— Тогда могу я быть твоим Кошачьим Глазом? — спрашивает он странным тихим голосом с неожиданным смущением. Это напускное, думает Руби.  
  
— _Очень_ смешно, — усмехается она, закатывая глаза. Кошачий Глаз продолжает на нее смотреть, и это странное смущение никуда не ушло. Тупая мечтательность Руби слышит, как он говорит то, что он никогда бы не сказал: _— Давай убежим. Убежим прямо сейчас, мы с тобой и наша лучшая худшая идея, принадлежащая только нам и больше никому, мы никогда не увидим друг друга, но если убежим прямо сейчас, то будем вместе всегда._  
  
Это слишком глупо и мечтательно даже _для нее_. Даже если Кошачий Глаз _скажет_ что-то подобное _всерьез_ , Руби никогда не сможет покинуть Черного Сапфира.  
  
Она слышит следующую смену патруля, знакомое эхо марширующих ног. Руби привыкла избегать патрулей, так что это лишь причина поскорее смотаться. Это волнует ее даже меньше внезапного появления Кошачьего Глаза.  
  
Она так думает, пока не видит тревогу в его глазах и неожиданный ужас на лице. Руби не может представить, почему она так испугана, но действует на автомате. Засовывает планшет за пояс и подхватывает Кошачьего Глаза, чтобы запрыгнуть на закуток уровнем выше и…  
  
**_И…_**  
  
Вспыхивает свет и Корунд, который _куда больше_ Рубина или Кошачьего Глаза, пытается забиться в оказавшемся _слишком маленьким_ закутке. Они застывают и задерживают дыхание.  
  
Патруль удаляется. Рубины в идеальном строе, идеальном шаге. Они не говорят друг с другом, потому что им не о чем говорить.  
  
Корунд дрожит, а затем распадается в вспышке света. Сила слияния отбрасывает Руби и Кошачьего Глаза друг от друга, и они больно приземляются на землю. Планшет с треском падает между ними.  
  
— Ах, — выдыхает Кошачий Глаз, ошалело глядя перед собой. Его руки в темных перчатках дрожат.  
  
— Прости меня! — выпаливает Руби, напуганная до ужаса собой, _ими_ , но больше собой. Она никогда не сливалась ни с кем, кроме другого Рубина. Но Кошачий Глаз… он вообще никогда не сливался. Рубин точно _знает_ это.  
  
Знает, потому что _чувствует_ это.  
  
— Прости меня! — лепечет она, закрывая лицо руками. — Прости, прости, я не хотела, я не хотела!  
  
—  _Руби_ , — выдыхает он, дрожащими руками тянясь к ней. На его лице благоговение. — Руби, ты… ты _чудесная_.  
  
— Нет, — говорит она, мотая головой и пятясь назад от этой дрожи. Их _расколют_ за это. Она слилась с тем, кто не хотел этого, она слилась _не с Рубином_! А Кошачий Глаз… она не знала, сливаются ли они с кем-то, но если да, то точно не с _Рубинами_. Так не должно быть! — Это нет. Этого не может быть.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не уходи, — умоляет он, отчаянно тяня к ней все еще дрожащие руки. Руби смотрит на его темный, сияющий самоцвет, вспоминает его на руке Корунда, вспоминает, каково ощущать его частью себя, а себя — часть _Кошачьего Глаза_ , ощущать…  
  
— Мы никогда не сможем, не сможем, — говорит она, медленно качая головой и делая еще один шаг назад. Держа руки чуть позади, чтобы он не взялся за них. — Нас расколют.  
  
— Мне плевать, — говорит Кошачий Глаз все с той же отчаянной дрожью. — Пусть. _Пожалуйста_ , моя Руби.  
  
—  _Мне не плевать!_  — гневно кричит Руби, удивляясь собственному крику. Ему… ему не может быть все равно, если его расколют! Она даже мысли об этом не может вынести!  
  
…Что _его_ расколют. Вот… вот, что она не может вынести, медленно осознает Руби, глядя на шокированное лицо. Не на свое. Кошачьего Глаза.  
  
Его, _его_ расколют…  
  
— Уходи, — резко говорит она, сжимая кулаки. — Уходи отсюда и не возвращайся. Уходи туда, откуда пришел.  
  
— Моя Руби… — молящим голосом шепчет он. Он делает шаг к ней. Она делает шаг назад.  
  
Она убегает.  
  
Он что-то кричит вслед, но она не слушает и не оборачивается, даже когда слышит, что он бежит за ней, даже когда слышит, что он падает. Кошачий Глаз — не солдат. Не чета Рубинам. Они не могут долго бежать.  
  
И ей нужно просто уйти от него. Он никогда не узнает ее среди других Рубинов.  
  
Ее Кошачий Глаз.  
  
Уйти от него несложно. Но ничего не давалось ей так тяжело.  
  
Она забыла планшет. Она даже не удалила рисунок.  
  
Но теперь это неважно. Никто не знает, что это она его взяла. Никто не заподозрит, что Руби рисует, она _последняя_ , на кого бы подумали.  
  
Руби смотрит на… ничего. Высокие сияющие башни с окнами — слишком высокие, чтобы что-то в них увидеть, знакомые маршруты, которые она тысячи раз проходила во время патрулей, вдали очертание казарм для Рубинов. Все вокруг — пустое, тусклое-лиловое и серое, ни одного другого цвета или самоцвета.  
  
Она ушла.  
  
Она никогда больше не увидит Кошачьего Глаза.  
  
А ее глупая мечтательная часть… часть… чувствует что-то такое… чему она даже не может дать имя. Что-то ужасное, невыносимое, заставляющее руки дрожать, прямо как у Кошачьего Глаза, когда он смотрел на нее, словно она самое прекрасное, что он видел в своей жизни. А после они… они…  
  
Руби сцепила кулаки, пока они не перестали _дрожать_ , а затем она направилась в казармы. Скоро смена патруля. Ей надо быть там.  
  
Ей надо исчезнуть и лучшего места для этого не найти.  
  
Так будет лучше. Лучше и безопаснее для них обоих. Потому что если она снова его увидит… и если он ее _увидит_ , увидит и _узнает_ , если они _прикоснутся_ друг к другу…  
  
Так будет лучше.  
  
Она исчезает в казармах, как и всегда. Заступает на пост, как и всегда. Расписание Черного Сапфира установлено, как и всегда. Он скрыт за вуалью, как и всегда. Занавеси в его покоях, которые он никогда не покидает, опущены, как и всегда. Ничего не изменилось… все, как и всегда.

Наверное, ей кажется, но почему-то она не может перестать думать о том, что он выглядит печальнее, чем всегда.


End file.
